


Bioriod/机械特工

by LinC229



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: M/M, alternative universe
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 18:30:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14599104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinC229/pseuds/LinC229





	Bioriod/机械特工

《机械特工》

 

雷电听见剧烈爆炸。

平常人类可听不见这个——他们会乘着致死的冲击波一路往外飞翔，然后在十几秒内死于坠落，或者内脏破裂——雷电把钢手指抠进了地面，向后漂移了十几米，他的疼痛自出厂以来就被切断了，至少传感器在表层金属绝不存在，对一颗包裹着层层高密质金属的娇弱的大脑来说，接下来要忍受的一波沙土碎石倒还难熬些。

他逆着狂风向基地行进，即使基地目之所及已经变成了一堆水泥和钢筋的现代艺术复合品。无线电沙啦沙啦响。人工智能单调地响起，被雷电一眨眼静了音。

只有瞬间，他的激素分泌竟然有些紊乱。

警局和军方的直升机已经到了，光束在遍地遍空的烟尘中胡乱挥动，深夜比白昼还要刺眼。穿着各式制服的士兵匆匆穿梭，各司其职，剧烈震动之后的现场非常安静，有着一种让人喉咙口产生瘙痒的不祥。实际上生活在这个时代的人们早已失去了那种直觉。没有字面上喉咙的雷电始终处于先锋，亲手搬开数百斤废墟。突然，“控制”的字样映入眼帘。他盯着银白色的金属残骸，基地里公认最结实的门此刻也扭曲变形，被碎裂拆解的墙壁抛弃，可怜而可恨地坠在废墟里。

他看见一缕蜿蜒的血迹，正在凹陷处汇聚。

“固蛇已死。”雷电说，盯着视网膜下的虚拟屏幕，声音公事公办，作为安全等级最高，同时危险系数也是最高的特工，他每时每刻的情绪都受着精密调控，“初步判断，是仿生人打破生存三原则，脊椎内自爆程序失控，导致的连锁反应。”

“现场记录已经传送到你的终端。打开看看吧。”

短短十几秒的时间，但基本信息都可以辨认。

“……固蛇已死。”

雷电摸了摸脸，深呼一口气，又放下手。稍有磨损的漆料沾在脸上，这让特工看起来就像遇难人员一样肮脏，相当失态的动作，索利达斯却破天荒地没有惩罚他。

“固蛇和艾默里奇博士在主控室产生分歧，固蛇试图杀死艾默里奇博士……所以，固蛇是仿生人？这太混乱了。”

“世界现适用的仿生人原则都是从对基础基因源的研究中推导的。固蛇是基础基因源的其中一个复制体，同时也是一名传奇特工；他的真实身份是国家的最高机密。”

“……”

“我知道。对于你来说，传奇覆灭了；但传奇总得覆灭才能发挥到它的最大作用。重点是时机。基因源过去也是如此，但国家对他的约束相当失败。我们不能再次实践同样的失败。”

作为仿生系统的专家，哈尔．艾默里奇博士对仿生人的敌意几乎比他发表的论文还要为大家所知。但从今天之后世界上艾默里奇的功绩就会被抹去了。毕竟时势和爱国者从不缺英雄。

“固蛇并不危险，甚至远远到不了对世界产生危害的程度！他所做的那些任务……”

“成就无法代表未来。”虚拟屏幕上弹出一份报告，雷电想直接跳过，最后还是认命地展开了，逐字逐句读着。有关固蛇的决策倾向，和基因源（真名已被隐去）在同样的环境下相似率已经接近50%。

“潜在的威胁必须收容，或者被清除。符合原则。”

“这就该是我们这些人的结局？”雷电继续追问。

索利达斯以严厉的眼风扫他。“雷电，你还远远算不上一个传奇。”十几年前他甚至会为了这一眼颤抖着哭泣，匍匐在地，只希望求得上位者赐下小小宽恕。这会儿他到了能够支撑自己的年纪，这具精密躯体却依旧存在生理反应。金属味儿的反胃使特工头晕眼花，即使他并不自口腔摄取燃油。恐惧也是同样。

“去飞机上，拿个盒子。”男人吩咐道，“把艾默里奇的尸体装进去。”

“不！”雷电的声音只尖利了一刻，“不可能做得到。你也看着现场。”

“那就装我们都看得到的那部分。带回来，雷电。然后我会让你和罗斯玛丽好好谈谈。对了，还有她的儿子，快过生日了吧？”

索利达斯吝惜似地一笑。那张脸，无论雷电探看多么仔细，数千亿个像素分解成数千亿个像素，都无法真正确切地认清这个人，即使他和自己都是生理意义上的人类，即使只有他驯服了这个暴躁而冰冷的世界并令其俯首帖耳。

实际上论五官他和固蛇很像。世界上有无数个仿生人，离你最近的你永远不清楚。雷电又想起那句话。

通讯关闭了。雷电瞪着地上那只手。那只搭在血泊里的、毫无生气的手。五指瘦长，没有枪茧，没有刀伤。一只敲惯了键盘的手，也也曾经替自己替换关节和损坏的机甲。

他麻木地想着，任凭连接在自己头颈下方的金属肢体攀上一架经索利达斯所说“准备好”的飞机。

这时，本该承受了腰椎核爆的固蛇从驾驶室回过头来与他对视。他带着式样堪称古老的安全帽，耳机也是外置。但在奥塔肯开发的信号屏蔽器范围之内，他们甚至能够放肆地谈论索利达斯的内裤颜色——想起这些总好过想起他们现在岌岌可危的现状，雷电耳小骨的内置通讯器里传来奥塔肯的声音，虚弱和高兴兼而有之：“你准备好了吗？”

雷电点头，坐到武器控制位，拉上安全带，等待接下来的追击炮火。固蛇降下了护目镜，他们之间不再产生不必要的交流。

“是的。很抱歉不能带回你的手。”

END

150825-0003

 

《Bioroid》

 

#固蛇就是一个大写的苏。苏苏苏。

#仿生人!固蛇x仿生学者!奥塔肯

 

 

这一次的活体解剖不是他主刀。

棕发的男人低头在脑后捆扎口罩的带子，水蓝色的隔离服在走动中发出塑料相互摩擦的声音。手术台上，全套仿生器官正被从一个注销了号码的仿生人身体内拆卸，他的眼镜上反射着苍白的肢体挣扎，那些活生生的人造手脚在铐锁里拼命摇动，但注射过凝血剂的腹部刀口只呈现了些许湿润。

身旁，同事赞叹：“凝血剂效果不错。”

在仿生科待久了，每个人都学会了对真实视而不见。他漠然地应了一声，对方却不肯结束对话，急吼吼地跟道，“话说回来，这是你研发的新型号吧？”

“不止是我一个人的功劳……”

哈尔艾默里奇惊醒般地看向他，推却着说。

手术室光芒很冷。量产型仿生人很少有着完备的神经系统，麻醉有时会失去作用，但没人想重视这些。它们不过是运载着新鲜器官的垃圾袋，流水线一日不停，就会产生更多。

“艾默里奇，看新政策了吗？说麻醉品已经不是常备药物了。你知道，还有麻醉师，大部分昂贵的花销都养着那些没有用的医生。真不知道仿生科为什么当了那么多年的冤大头……这些，”同事考量了一下，“这些怪物也有它们的用处。”

“要开战了。”

哈尔艾默里奇说。

“啥？前线又吃紧了？”

“嗯。”

同事撇撇嘴，显得对这事全然不上心，“打他们的呗。”

 

玻璃外面传来指节敲击时咚咚的闷响。哈尔艾默里奇并不抬头，而是选择继续专心地整理自己桌上的文件。

“固蛇。”他说，“来了就进来吧，该给你升级了。”

男人走进来时带着一股三明治的香味。哈尔艾默里奇颊上被小铁罐暖暖地贴了一把，他的眉眼线条柔和了些，腾出一只手来，放在固蛇手上轻轻地拍了拍。

“欢迎。”

“先把饭吃了，再好好说你的谎。”固蛇抢过研究员手里的文件垛，将即食袋往他面前推。

END

150914-0305


End file.
